dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Isaac
Daniel Isaac is an Australian actor, director and screenwriter. He is best known for his work on Doctor Who Time and Space, being the head writer, director and actor of The 13th Doctor and Zack Rogers. Life Daniel Isaac is the creator of the hit internet fan series Doctor Who Time and Space. Isaac lives in Australia, where he makes films with his friends, most notably James Burnell. Time and Space has been his longest running series on the internet. It is also noted that Time and Space has one of the best Doctor Who fan film stories. Aside from Time and Space, Daniel currently works on two unrelated series. Australia S-Unit and Mass Affected, one of which is currently broadcasting. History with Time and Space Daniel Isaac created the series Doctor Who Time and Space back in 2007 with Rhys Cropper. It was planned to have about three series and run for a couple of years but due to the fact that Rhys and Daniel lived in different states to each other the idea was put on hold. Daniel then brought the idea back in 2009 when he became friends with James Burnell. James took interest in the series and Daniel began writing the script for Episode 1 of the first season. It was confirmed after beginning of Episode 1's filming that the series would run for two 10 episode seasons with James Burnell as the 12th Doctor and Daniel Isaac as companion Zack Rogers. As series 2 began to come to an end, Daniel stressed the idea of wanting to do some more Time and Space episodes. The original ending for Season 2 Episode 10 was to have the Doctor die while saving Zack. Daniel realised that Time and Space needed and would continue. Daniel then confirmed just before Season 2 ended that Time and Space would indeed be returning for a third and final season with Daniel taking the role of the 13th Doctor. As Season 3 finished filming and no more Time and Space in the bag, Daniel considered the idea of atleast a final fourth series to end with some more adventures of the 11th Doctor and Gregson and also have one final epic story to complete Time and Space. Daniel took the idea to James who, along with Rhys Cropper, had been one of the longest running producers involved with Time and Space. James did not want to work on a fourth series as he thought it was time to move on. Daniel began to agree with James but the idea still lingered inside his mind. Daniel then put some episode ideas to James who said James would only have to return for one final role as the 12th Doctor in the title finale End of the Line. When Daniel put the story and plot to James, James agreed saying the story is worthy and would be the best way to end Time and Space. As Season 3 began to air, Daniel started writing the scripts for the fourth series titled the 2012 Specials, which at first consisted of only 5 specials. Daniel asked James to write one of the specials titled Silent to the Grave but after many months James decided he couldn't write it and it was handed to Daniel. Daniel the then wrote all of the Specials with some help from James Burnell and a little bit of help from Rhain C. With the 5 episodes written, Daniel wanted one final episode with the cromatrites and so he exprssed interest in a certain story to James who agreed on Planet of the Cromatrites. Isaac wrote the special and it would be the 3rd special. Daniel then asked Rhys, one of his best friends, to write a Children in Need Special. Rhys agreed and the episode was filmed. All of the specials have been filmed so far except two. Daniel Isaac has confirmed that the 2012 Specials will indeed be the final series of Time and Space. To date Daniel has written 31 individual episode scripts, 9 of Season 1, 9 of Season 2, 7 of Season 3 and 6 of the 2012 Specials. He has co-written 5 episode scripts with James Burnell and Rhys Cropper. In total Daniel has written approximately 36/41 episodes of Time and Space.